


Parabytes: The Lingering Eye bk. 1

by HighAtoptheClouds



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dib & Zim Friendship (Invader Zim), Dib Being an Asshole (Invader Zim), Dib is So Done (Invader Zim), F/F, Frenemies Dib & Zim (Invader Zim), Irken Empire (Invader Zim), Irkens (Invader Zim), Jealousy, M/M, Multi, My First Fanfic, One-Sided Attraction, Original Character(s), Parasites, Plot Twists, Post-Invader Zim: Enter the Florpus, Symbiotic Relationship, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24051751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighAtoptheClouds/pseuds/HighAtoptheClouds
Summary: (Parasite AU)(The Parasite AU belongs to me as well as the plot. However, all characters and things other than oc's placed rightfully belong to Jhonen Vasquez and Nickelodeon, I simply made an AU and said OC's, obviously).(After Enter the Florpus).The Almighty Tallest are faced with a diffucult task that could either greatly benefit the Irken Empire, or immobilize and lead them to their own destruction. Although it is frowned upon and seen as weak and cowardly, The Tallest don't have much of a choice, especially with a deadly parasite spreading like a plague, killing off anything it comes across.With a low efficiency on soldiers, and smeets not birthing fast enough, The Tallest have no choice but to call back all Invaders sent off on missions. Even Zim.With Zim, he has noticed a change in height for himself and Dib, but even Zim knows height won't do much on Earth, since most humans are quite tall. One day, Zim finds a teeny capsule that struck Gir over the head. Zim makes the mistake of opening the capsule where he will eventually change everything about him to reach one goal.Twisted shit happens, all Zim could understand it as, from what he got from the parasite, was revenge.
Relationships: Almighty Tallest Purple & Zim, Almighty Tallest Purple/Almighty Tallest Red, Almighty Tallest Red & Zim, Clembrane/Professor Membrane, Dib & Keef & Zim (Invader Zim), Dib & Keef (Invader Zim), Dib & Professor Membrane, Dib & Zim (Invader Zim), Dib/Zim (Invader Zim), Gaz & Professor Membrane, Gaz & Tak (Invader Zim), Gaz/Tak (Invader Zim), Gaz/Tak/Tenn (Invader Zim), Keef & Zim (Invader Zim), Lard Nar & Prisoner 777, Lard Nar/Prisoner 777, Lard Nar/Spleenk, Tak & Invader Tenn (Invader Zim), Tak/Invader Tenn
Kudos: 7





	Parabytes: The Lingering Eye bk. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some info I thought you guys might wanna know in order to understand some things for the story.

OK, so let's list off the signs when someone has a Parabyte:

\- Constant twitching; the parabyte is eating at their tissue, but it won't do much unless the organism their eating is infirmed or very weak.

\- Hallucinations; victims will suffer severe hallucinations, most of the time the hallucinations relive a nightmare traced from the victims memory.

\- Often nauseated feeling and/or ventilation problems; sometimes if the Parabyte is stronger than anticipated, it will cause nausea and rarely breathing problems becuase it's now eating at the organisms lungs.

\- Paranoia or anxiety; the Parabyte will cause paranoia and anxiety that soon follow after the hallucinations, and can cause bad panic attacks.

\- Mania; almost as dangerous as insanity but not quite, the Parabyte could cause Mania in it's victim of Parabyte is being hosted by a past victim who's soul bonded with the Parabyte.

\- i n s a n i t y; if the Parabyte successfully finds it's way to the mental part of a victims mind, they will begin to eat and ravage the memories, thoughts, fears, and all emotion kept in the mental mind will be eaten and eventually leading the victim to insanity. Often times this will be in short episodes of a mental breakdown for the victim, but that means the Parabyte is rather weak and could only do so much in short time. But, these episdoes could expand to being every minute or so, that's how one knows they are going insane completely. It could switch from insanity to mania and it'll keep switching it up.

The Parabyte is a parasite that is not as contagious but still contagious nonetheless. But it is mostly transferred through physical contact. Ex., an infected irken can attack another and scratch or bite them, that's how it could be transferred. The Parabyte will bond to anything it will touch, as long as it's alive. It's power ranges on a scale from least to greatest; only the greater Parabytes cause more damage to an organism and often is controlled by the soul of it's recent past victim. Even if the soul bonded to the Parabyte has good traits, the Parabyte will only latch onto the flaws every soul carries and use it to consume more power. Parabytes spread rapidly and separate, traveling anywhere they could. 

Parabytes have extremely good senses in navigation as well as stealth and power, but a Parabyte could also get sick themselves; if a Parabyte hasn't feasted on a victim in at least 38 hours, they will die from starvation. That would be the best way to kill it, but be weary: if a Parabyte has attached to a host and the host isn't producing the necessary things needed to feed the Parabyte, this parasite will then go on a panicked rampage and will eventually start eating everything they find in the host until they've eaten them from the inside out. 

Parabytes are black blops made of antimatter with the power of solar wind from a nearby heat source to help them navigate at a quicker and more stealthy pace, but they can come in different colours other than black. They could have pink, white, or more than one colour, but they will always have black in them. Some Parabytes, if they posess more antiprotons than other Parabytes, will often charge electricity and use it as a weapon, but, anitprotons are very short-lived, so the constant need to replace those dying antiprotons means a constant need to feed, which we now know will cause a panicked rampage for the Parabyte. 

Parabytes have plenty antineutrons that will either die into antiprotons, positrons, and a nuetrino, so that's another way of getting their energy. Parabytes live like a colony of bees, they have a queen irkens describe as, "'The Mother Byte'", while humans just call her "'Queen Blob'". The Queen is who controls the Parabytes and gives commands, but the Parabyte also has control of their own mind, but it isn't suggested as that rebel Parabyte will be tracked and consumed by it's own species on order of the Queen. The Queen recieves evety thought a Parabyte thinks or remebers, so it's best not to talk shit.

A Parabyte's lifespan can range at 189 light years, if provided a good, healthy host. 189 light years is about 1,109,375,870,400,000 miles, that's alotta time. The Queen's lifespan, however, can range up to at least 2,000 light years, which is 11,739,427,200,000,00 miles, approximately. 

Parabytes get their name for being byte-sized, but their size can double that. The word, "'Byte'" in their name stands for how much information they've stored and sent to their queen, but it can vary. Some Parabytes born with the greater traits carry more information, think of it like it was a megabyte, it could store lots of info, but not enough for the queen. So far, the biggest Parabytes only measure their information carrying capacity up to a megabyte, and it only shrinks from there. The Queen holds the information of a terabyte, and one of her heirs have this gene, but only one for thr next 2,000 light years it's alive.

The Parabytes originated on a planet called, "'Corgarvis'," or, less impressively, "'Bug Rock.'" Corgarvis as a planet was extremely small, but fit enough for one species. But they are often attacked by other apex predators in space. The Queen and her colony, one of the very few that are left, fled the planet once another alien species ambushed them and tried to eat them all. 

The current queen now rests on another found planet with no inhabitants, so she and the other Parabytes rested there. There is where the queen sent the Parabytes out to gather food for themselves and her young. The Queen gives over 7,000 Perix.

A Perix is just a baby Parabyte currently in nursing. Most Parabytes have the ability of symbiosis, they can also shapeshift due to their boneless chicken bodies. Some Parabytes who don't have the ability of symbiosis, often stay near the queen and assist help with her young. 

Parabytes can also have special traits on relation to them. For example, one Parabyte could have the ability of hypnosis, and others won't. Another could have telekinesis, or whatever special trait it possesses in it's lifetime. 

**Author's Note:**

> Woo, shit that was alot to think about all at once. Well, I hope nothing seemed confusing, and I know most logic isn't very logical and kinda dumb, but it's a fanfic and I'm a dumbshit with creativity so I don't pay much attention to using full logic. So, I hope you all will enjoy the plot I have for this AU, and I hope it's interesting enough, I really thought it was interesting. 
> 
> Anyways, thx for reading! :)
> 
> \- HighAtoptheClouds 💕


End file.
